Same Love, Different Lover
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: Continuation of VeekaIzhanez's story "Let Me Go aka Izinku Pergi". Sari's sadness because of Optimus Prime's death turns to happiness & love when a boy & his two friends come to her life.
1. Prologue

This story is the continuation of Veekalzhanez's story "  
Let Me Go aka Izinku Pergi" & also as part of her fanfic  
writing contest. If there is something wrong in it,  
please tell me where it is.

Same Love, Different Lover

Prologue

Sari is still crying in her room. She can't believe what  
Optimus Prime has said "to take care their sparkling".  
Just then, someone knocks the door.

Sari: Leave me alone!

Rina: Sari, it's us.

Then, Rina, Tasha, Melly, & their boyfriends enter the  
room.

Tasha: Sari, why are you still crying? You have  
promised to forget him.

Sari: But, I was shocked hearing what he has said.

Melly: What has he said?

Sari: He said.... He said.... (starts to cry again)

Bumblebee: What, Sari?

Sari: HE SAID TO TAKE CARE OUR SPARKLING!!! (cries  
loudly)

Everyone is shocked hearing that.

Jazz: Crazy. Are you pregnant?

Sari nods.

Prowl: When did you have "that"?

Sari: I didn't know, and I think I never had "that" with  
him. (continues to cry)

Tasha: Calm down, Sari. I understand how you're feel.  
But, he has gone forever. Always thinking about him  
won't take him back alive. You should forget him. Let  
him rest in peace.

Sari: But....but....

Rina: You can find another man who is ready to be the  
baby's father as replacement of Optimus Prime.

Melly: That's okay, Sari. Every problems must have a  
way out.

Rina: We promise, we won't leave you alone.

Sari: Thanks, everyone!

Tasha: Now, you have to go to sleep. We don't want  
you get sick.

Sari: Alright. Good night! (covers her body with blanket  
& sleeps)

Rina & the others come out from Sari's room.

Rina: I think we have to stay here longer to make sure  
her sadness reduced.

Melly: You must be joking. College will start next  
week. We can't leave our study.

Bumblebee: Rina's right. I'm afraid she will kill herself.

Tasha: Then, what will we tell to our teacher? We are  
impossible to say that we take care Sari because she is  
pregnant.

Rina: We can tell that we aren't able to go home  
because there are too many traffic jam everywhere.  
You know, in the end of holiday, almost all roads get  
traffic jam.

Jazz: Cool! You are so smart, Rina.

Rina: Now, we have to go to sleep, too. I'm tired.

Melly: Me, too. Good night, everyone!

They enter their room & go sleeping.

Outside AutoParadise, there are three persons who are  
spying.

Person 3: Are you sure this is the place?

Person 1: Of course. Remember what's your mission?

Person 2: To protect you & her until she accept your  
love.

Person 1: Good. Don't tell our real identity to them  
until the right time. Understand?

Person 2 & 3: Yes, sir!

Back into AutoParadise, in the middle of her sleep, Sari  
feels that Optimus Prime is around her. She quickly  
wakes up.

Sari: Optimus? Is that you? (looks around, but there's  
nothing) Optimus, if you are still around here, please  
come to me. I'm too weak without you. Even after you  
told to take care our sparkling. (sleeps again)

Meanwhile,

Person 1: I'm sorry, Sari. I have to hide my identity  
now. I'm afraid everyone will blame me because I leave  
them.

***END FOR NOW***

Well, that's the prologue. You can imagine who the  
first person is. But, sorry to Veekalzhanez's story fan if  
my story style isn't the same as hers. Anyway, review  
& enjoy!


	2. A Boy In the AutoParadise

Okay, everyone! Here is the real story. Enjoy!

A Boy In the AutoParadise

A beautiful morning in AutoParadise. Everyone has their breakfast together.

Rina: I see you are better, Sari. I'm so happy to see that.

Sari: Thanks to your advice. Now I can think clearly.

Melly: That's our friend Sari.

Suddenly, there's someone knocks the front door.

Tasha: Who is that?

Bumblebee: Let me open the door. (goes to front door & open it. He sees a twenty-years-old boy & his two friends with three suitcases) Yes? What can I do for you?

Person 1: Excuse me. Can we stay here for a while? I & my friends are too tired to find a hotel.

Bumblebee: Sorry, we don't receive guest here.

Person 2: Please. We have searched all hotels, but they are full of guest.

Prowl: (with the others meets them) What's up, Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: These three people want to stay here. They said that they didn't find any room in all hotel.

Sari: Poor them. Let them stay.

Person 3: Really?

Bumblebee: But.....

Sari: That's okay. We won't ask the room rent fee.

Tasha: She's right. Besides, more people more fun.

Person 1: Thanks a lot!

Rina: Please come in.

Person 1, 2, & 3 enter AutoParadise, bring their suitcase in & sit on the sofa in the living room.

Sari: So, who are you?

Person 1: I'm John Primal. You can call me John. I'm from USA. Nice to meet you.

Person 2: I'm Veeka Nabila. You can call me Veeka. I'm from Malaysia. Nice to meet you.

Person 3: I'm Yusri Khairi. You can call me Ari. I'm from Indonesia. Nice to meet you.

Sari & the others introduce themselves to them.

Ari: Are you three Transformers? Finally, the time has come. (takes out his mini notes) Can I ask for your signature? My family & friends won't believe this.

Veeka: Ari, I told you not to make us embarrassed.

Ari: But this is my gold opportunity to meet & greet them. (gives the note to Bumblebee) It won't come twice. By the way, where is the other two?

Rina: Optimus & Ratchet? Well, Ratchet has something to do outside. And Optimus, he has passed away.

Veeka: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

Melly: He sacrificed himself to save us from Decepticons.

John: I hope he will rest in peace.

Melly: I hope so. Oh my God, I forget to show your room. Follow me, please.

John, Veeka, & Ari follow Melly to their room while the Autobots go somewhere.

Sari: Rina, Tasha, I think I feel something.

Rina: Feel what?

Sari: I feel that Optimus is here.

Tasha: Do you have a fever? You have said that you are better.

Sari: Of course. But this is different. I feel his appearance in different type.

Rina: Enough, Sari! He is dead. He never comes back, even with any type. Remember that!

Sari starts to cry again. She quickly runs to her room.

Tasha: Sari! (turns to Rina) See what you are doing? You make her sad again.

Rina: Why me? She has to face the fact.

Tasha: But how about if she is right?

Rina: It's impossible. Dead people never come back alive.

Meanwhile,

Melly: Well, this is your room.

Veeka: It's a little mess, but that's okay.

Melly: If you don't mind, I will leave you here. Feel like your room. If you finish, join us to have breakfast.

Melly goes back to dining room. After she is gone,

Ari: Hooooray! Our first plan works very good.

Veeka: But why did you ask them where the other two were?

Ari: Just to ask them.

John: At least they don't know what we really are. Keep like that.

In Sari's room,

Sari: Optimus, I feel your appearance. But why do you hide yourself from me? Please, Big Guy, show your face.

Tasha: (enters Sari's room) Sari, don't hear what Rina said.

Sari: But I really feel his appearance. I swear.

Tasha: I know. But this time, don't tell your feelings to anyone, especially about Optimus. It will make them worried. Besides, we have three guests now. We have to make sure they are enjoyed staying here.

Sari: Perhaps you're right. (wipes out her tears) Come on, Tasha. Let's go back to dining room.

Sari & Tasha goes back to dining room where Rina is waiting them.

Sari: Rina, I'm sorry about that. Maybe you're right, he is dead & never comes back.

Rina: I'm sorry I make you sad again. But I tell you like that for your own good.

Sari: I know, so please forgive me.

Rina: Don't mention that. (hugs Sari)

Tasha: Now this is better. (sees Melly coming) How are the guests, Melly?

Melly: I have shown them their room.

Then, John, Veeka, & Ari come to dining room.

Ari: The room is very comfortable. I feel like in paradise.

Veeka: Don't too much, Ari.

John: May we join you having breakfast?

Sari: Sure, but there is no more food.

Bumblebee: (shouts from kitchen) Don't worry about the food. We are making it.

Tasha: You three in the kitchen? I don't know that.

Prowl: This is for our guests.

Veeka: How very kind you are!

So, all of them are having breakfast happily together.

***END FOR NOW***

What do you think? Review, please. 


	3. Sari's True Condition Revealed

Sari's True Condition Revealed

Everyone in AutoParadise is bored because there's nothing interesting there. Suddenly, Sari appears with broom & mop.

Ari: What's that for, Sari?

Sari: Of course for cleaning AutoParadise. Today is Cleaning Day.

Tasha: Cleaning Day? Why don't you tell me before?

Sari: Sorry, I forget to check the calendar.

Veeka: What is Cleaning Day?

Sari: Every year, this place needs to be cleaned, so we can stay here comfortably.

Ari: What are we waiting for? Let's cleaning. I like cleaning.

Veeka: That's better than not doing something.

John: I'll help you.

The others agree, so Cleaning Day starts. They clean all parts of AutoParadise happily with singing, jokes & personal experience. But, there's something wrong with Sari. She feels everything around her rotates. John realizes that.

John: Sari? Are you okay?

Then, she faints exactly behind John.

John: Everyone, help! Sari falls unconscious.

Everyone is surprised to hear that. They stop their activities to help John carry Sari to the nearest sofa.

Bumblebee: Sari, wake up!

Tasha: Wake up, Sari! Don't make us worried.

Ari: Don't die, Sari!

Veeka: She isn't die, fools. She is just faint.

They keep trying to wake Sari up.

***SCENE CHANGES, SARI'S P.O.V***

Everything is very dark. Where am I? Am I dead?

????: Sari?

Who is that? Who's calling me?

????: Sari, it's me, Optimus.

Me: Optimus? Is that really you?

Optimus: Yes.

I run to & hug Optimus. I'm so happy to meet him, like never meet for a year.

Me: Oh, Big Guy, I really miss you.

Optimus: Me too. But I have something to tell you.

Me: What is it?

Optimus: I have been revived.

Me: Really? Oh, thank goodness. Finally, I can see your face once again.

Optimus: I don't finish my sentences yet. I have been revived, but in different form.

Me: What form?

Optimus: I can't tell you. You have to find it yourself.

Me: How can I find you?

Optimus: You can find me as a boy who will save you from a great danger.

Me: Boy?

Optimus: Yes.

But, suddenly, I see Optimus is walking backward, leaving me.

Me: No! Optimus, don't leave me!

Optimus: Sorry, but you have to go back to your place. When the time comes, I will appear.

He leaves me farther, farther, & farther. I can't hold this much longer.

Me: Optimus! Optimus! OPTIMUS!

***SCENE GOES BACK TO NORMAL***

Sari opens her eyes.

Rina: Oh, thank goodness. You finally get your consciousness, Sari.

Melly: You make us worried.

Sari: Where am I?

Bumblebee: In your bedroom.

Prowl: What happened to you?

Sari: I don't know. I only remember that everything rotates.

Then, John, Veeka, & Ari enter Sari's bedroom.

Ari: She's awake! She's awake!

Veeka: Don't too much, Ari!

John: We have called a doctor. He told you not to make yourself tired. You should need some rest.

Veeka: And, maybe this will make you shocked, but you have been pregnant for five months.

This makes Rina, Tasha, Melly, & their boyfriend shocked.

Rina: (Oh, no. They know Sari's true condition.)

Ari: Who did "that" to you? If I find him, I will kill him.

Sari: I didn't know.

Veeka: Impossible! You must know his face.

Sari: I tell the truth. Even I never did "that" to him.

John: How was that happened?

Sari tells to John, Veeka, & Ari her days with Optimus until his death. Her tears comes out again.

Veeka: Why don't you tell us earlier?

Sari: I'm afraid it will make you three leave me. To tell you the truth, your coming to AutoParadise makes me little happier. (cries & hugs John tightly)

John: If you tell this earlier, we will know your condition. When we met you at the first time, you acted strangely.

Ari: Now we are understand.

Sari: (wipes her tears) By the way, I got a message from Optimus when I fell unconscious.

Melly: What message?

Sari: He said that he had been revived as a boy who would save me when I was in great danger, but he didn't describe it.

Ari: Lucky for you. You can finally see his face again.

Jazz: Hey, bro, do we forget something?

Tasha: Oh, no. We forget to finish our Cleaning Day.

Ari: Let's continue our day!

John: Sari, you just stay here while we continue cleaning AutoParadise.

Sari: Thanks for the advice, John.

So, everyone goes out from Sari's bedroom & continue cleaning. But they don't know that there's someone spying them from outside. He then runs away to somewhere & calls someone who is Starscream.

Person 4: I have spied them, and that's true. She has been pregnant. He is also there.

Starscream: So, my prediction is right. Now, this is your mission. Tonight, kill them, kill their friends, & destroy AutoParadise.

Person 4: Yes, sir!

Starscream: (Finally, the time has come. Huahahahahaha!)

***END FOR NOW***

Notes:  
Someone: (talks) = He/she talks in his/her mind.

Maybe this chapter is the strangest one. That's because I can't find the right idea & words to make this good. Anyway, reviews are welcomed. 


	4. A Stupid Killer

In this chapter, I want to show comedy scene since the previous ones show sad scene. Enjoy!

A Stupid Killer

At night in AutoParadise, everyone has dinner, included Sari who has recovered. This time, they eat Ari's dishes.

Rina: Your dishes are very delicious.

Ari: Thanks, Rina!

Tasha: Wow! I never eat food like this.

After they finish their dinner, they watch TV until 10 p.m.

Veeka: (yawning) I'm tired. I want to go to sleep.

Bumblebee: Me too. (yawning)

Melly: Maybe Veeka's right. It's time to go to sleep. Good night, everyone! (enters her room)

John: Good night!

Then, everyone enters their room & sleep. But....

There's a person sneaking into AutoParadise. He silently opens the front door because no one remembers to lock it.

Person 4: Hehe, they are all forget to lock the door. How stupid they are. Now I can do my mission without problem.

He then sneaks into kitchen to find a knive. But suddenly, the electricity are off.

Person 4: What the?

At the same time, Ari wakes up in his room.

Ari: Huh? What happened? Why is everything dark?

Ari takes a candle & lights it.

Ari: Oh no. I have to go to the bathroom. (picks up his candle)

Meanwhile, in the kitchen,

Person 4: Grrrr..... I can't find it with this condition.

He decides to find a candle. At the same time, Ari comes to the kitchen because the bathroom is after the kitchen. When they face each other,

Person 4: Aaaaaaargh!

Ari: Aaaaaah! Ghost!

Because Ari is afraid of ghosts, he throws everything to him. That makes a loud sound which wakes anyone else up.

Sari: What's that sound?

Melly: Why is everything dark?

Jazz: Bumblebee, do you forget to turn off the lights again?

Bumblebee: No.

They then come out of their room. Sari takes out an emergency lamp.

Veeka: Where's Ari?

Sari: Maybe he is going to the bathroom.

Tasha: But who is making a loud noise?

Rina: That's what we want to find out. Come on.

They go to the noise's source (the kitchen). At the same time, electricity are on again.

Veeka: Ari!

Person 4: Haha. Finally, I find you. (grabs a knive, pulls Sari, & draws the knive at her neck)

Rina: What do you want, the foolish student in the world?

John: Do you know him?

Tasha: Yes. He is Looney Simons. He is the worst student in the college.

Rina: Not only stupid, he is also the most naughty student.

Tasha: He wanted to be Sari's boyfriend a month ago, but she refused.

Rina: Even I had heard that after he saw her & Optimus walking together, he sweared to kill them.

Looney: And this is the time. Hahahahaha! But, before it, I want to do something to you, Sari.

Sari: What is that?

Looney: Rape you. Hahahahaha! (brings Sari to her room)

Sari: What? No! No! No! (hits Looney)

But Looney doesn't care. He still brings Sari. Suddenly, he is slipped by a banana peel. He falls along with Sari. Sari accidentally elbows him, makes him fainted. Luckily the knive doesn't thrust her. Everyone gets Sari up.

John: Are you alright, Sari?

Sari: I'm alright. But I elbow him.

Rina: That will stop him for a while.

Ari: Is he really human?

Veeka: (punches Ari's head) Of course he is.

Tasha: As usual, he can't do anything right, although he has a perfect plan.

John: Hurry, call police before he awakes.

Prowl does what John has said. Few minutes later, police come & arrest Looney.

Police: Thank you very much. We have chased him for a week.

Sari: Wait, sir! I want to ask something to Looney. Looney, how do you know I stay here during a holiday?

Looney: The person whom you are afraid of. Starscream.

Everyone: Starscream?

Looney: He said that he would give me everything I want if I cleared a mission, to kill you & destroy AutoParadise. He also informed that someone who stays in AutoParadise was Optimus Prime's revival form & told me to kill him.

Police: And you will spend a lot of time in the jail, buddy. (pushes Looney into police car)

Then, after the police leaves AutoParadise, they go into the house.

John: (Oh no. He realizes my appearance)

Sari: What does he mean?

Rina: He means that one of these two males is Optimus' revival form.

Sari: But who?

Tasha: Don't think about it now. You can find it later.

Ari: Yeah. Let's go to sleep again.

Veeka: But, you have to clean this mess.

Ari: Why me?

Veeka: You were the first one whom we saw throwing everything to Looney.

Ari: That's not fair!

But once again they don't notice that someone spying them. He then transforms (I don't remember what transformation he does), runs away to Decepticons' Base, & meets Starscream.

Starscream: Thundercracker, what's your report?

Thundercracker: Looney has failed, and Sari almost realizes his appearance.

Starscream: Okay then. Time to do plan B.

Thundercracker: Yes, sir. (leaves Starscream alone)

Starscream: (I will make Sari killed in front of your eyes, Optimus. Hahahaha!)

***END FOR NOW***

Sorry if I publish this late. Review, please! 


	5. Sari Kidnapped

Sari Kidnapped

Another beautiful day in AutoParadise,

Ari: Until what time do we have to wait?

Veeka: Be patient, Ari. Besides, he is ready to do his plan.

Ari: I can't wait to show my ability to them.

Veeka: (punches Ari's head) I have told you to be patient.

Ari: But that's hurt, you know?

Meanwhile, John & Sari is walking at the park, talking about what happened last night.

Sari: .... and you know, he never does everything right. Just like when he wanted to hurt me two months ago. He failed because he fell into a hole in front of him. He didn't see it. Hahaha.

John: Hahaha. That's funny. Hey, there's a cafe. Would you like to have a drink? I'll pay for it.

Sari: Why not? I'd love to.

They arrive at the cafe. Then, Sari orders chocolate milkshake while John orders cappucino. When waiting the orders,

John: Sari, there's something I want to talk to you.

Sari: What's that?

John: You know, when we meet at the first time, I am so impressed with you, especially with your beautiful face. Well, you are the most beautiful girl I have seen. I always think about you, even when I sleep.

Sari: Same with me. I never forget your handsome face. You remind me to Optimus. You are as handsome as him.

John: So, I want to ask you, do you want to be my boyfriend?

Sari: Well, I can't tell you right now. Give me some times. (Sorry, John. I want to be your boyfriend, but I still love Optimus.)

John: That's alright. (Well, it means that I have to wait.) By the way, why don't our orders come?

Sari: I don't know. This cafe isn't so crowded.

John: I want to ask the waiter. Don't go anywhere, okay?

John goes searching the waiter. When waiting, suddenly Sari's mouth is covered by someone. She can't breath, and finally she falls unconscious. Who does that?

Blitzwing: Hahahaha. Ve did it.

Lugnut: Ssssh! Be quiet.

Blitzwing: Ze underztand.

Lugnut: Come on. Let's get out of here before he comes back.

Blitzwing: Vait. Ze forget to leave thiz. (places a piece of paper & they leave the cafe with fainted Sari)

A moment later, John comes back with a glass of chocolate milkshake & a cup of cappucino. He is surprised to see that Sari has gone.

John: Sari! Sari! Where are you?

He keeps searching, but she can't be found. He then finds a letter & reads it. It says:

If you want to see Sari again, go to Decepticon's Base & meet me. Don't call your friends or police.

Starscream

John: (Oh no. What I'm afraid of is happened. What should I do? If I call Veeka & Ari, the other must follow them. If I don't, I can't do anything.)

He decides to go home first to tell them & make a plan.

When he arrives at home & tells to them what happened,

Rina: Sari kidnapped?

Ari: Who did that?

John: I didn't know. But I have read this letter. (shows the letter)

Tasha: (reads the letter) Now I know that Starscream & Decepticons are behind this.

Melly: But what does he want?

Jazz: Crazy! He maybe wants to take revenge because of Megatron's death.

John: But why does he give this to me?

Bumblebee: Maybe he remembers when you messed up his plan, so he also wants to take revenge to you.

John: Whatever it is, Sari must be rescued.

Ari: Do you have a plan?

John: I have thought about that. Listen. (whispers to the others)

Ari: That's a perfect plan. Let's go! But, where is the base?

Others: Oh my God!

After Prowl tells Ari where the base is, they go.

John: (Hang on, Sari. I'll save you.)

Meanwhile, in Decepticons' Base, Sari wakes up, tied.

Sari: Uuuuuh.... Where am I?

Blitzwing: You are in Decepticonz' Baze.

Sari: Blitzwing! What do you want?

Blitzwing: That'z not ze who want to do zomething.

Starscream: But me.

Sari: Why? Why did you do this to me?

Starscream: Because this is the time to take revenge to you & Optimus.

Sari: But Optimus is dead, you idiot.

Starscream: No! He's still alive. I can sense it.

Sari: (Is he crazy?)

Starscream: If you don't believe it, I will make him come. Do it, Lugnut! (snaps his finger)

Lugnut: Yes, sir! (presses a button & Sari starts to go down to the lava which has opened)

Sari: No! No! No! HEEEEEELP!

Suddenly, there's a boom sound, following with smoke.

Blitzwing: What'z that?

When the smoke fades,

Starscream: Well, well, well, you finally come. But I have told you not to come with your friends.

John: I have no choice.

Starscream: So, if you don't want Sari killed, show me your true form.

Prowl: Are you losing your mind? He's human. Don't hear him, John!

Starscream: I'm waiting.

Bumblebee: He just wants to make you confused. Don't listen to him.

Starscream: 1.....

Tasha: Don't be influenced with his words, John.

Starscream: ...... 2.....

Sari: Help me, John!

Finally, John decides something.

***END FOR NOW***

Do you want to know what John's decision is? See in the last chapter.

Emmmmm..... Is Blitzwing's talks right? If not, tell me which part is wrong plus the correction, okay? 


	6. John's True Form

Do you still want to know what John's decision is? Here it is. (In this part I will show little magic)

John's True Form

Finally, John decides something.

John: Veeka, Ari, do it now.

Ari: Now? Is this the right time? In front of everyone?

John: DO IT NOW!

Ari: O....okay. (He is so scary when he is angry.)

Veeka & Ari pull out their wand & cast a spell.

Veeka & Ari: With the magical power of Primus, change John into robot mode! Hocus Pocus! (point their wand in front of John)

After they cast a spell, John's body changes into circuit body. His size also changes, into bigger size. All of them are surprised, except Starscream.

Starscream: You are never change,..... Optimus.

Optimus: What do you want?

Autobots: Bossbot?

Sari, Rina, Tasha, & Melly: Optimus?

Starscream: Of course to take revenge to you & Sari. Both of you had killed Megatron.

Optimus: But I heard that you hate him.

Starscream: Although I hate him, in my heart he is the best leader. Now you have to pay for that! (attacks Optimus, but it can be dodged)

Optimus: Autobots, attack!

Bumblebee: Haha, this is the time to kick them out of here.

Starscream: Decepticons, attack!

Then, the battle starts. All of them are shooting, except Optimus & Starscream who are fighting.

Sari: (So, the message in the dream is right. John who wants to save me is Optimus' revival form. Oh, thank God. I finally can see your face again, Big Guy.)

Starscream: You are weak, as usual.

Optimus: But not this time. (punches Starscream)

They continue fighting, until one moment, Starscream is between Optimus & lava.

Optimus: Give up, Starscream.

Starscream: Do you think I will give up so easily? No! (prepares a sharp thing) If you make any single move, Sari will fall quickly.

Optimus: (Just like what I expect.) (kicks Starscream's back)

Starscream falls into the lava, doesn't have a chance to throw the sharp thing.

Thundercracker: Starscream!

Optimus: Now?

Blitzwing: Ve von't give up. You vill pay for this.

All Decepticons run away. Optimus releases Sari & they go out of the base.

Sari: (her tears come out again) Oh, Optimus, I know you will come to me again.

Bumblebee: Your action is very awesome.

Jazz: But why don't you show up at first?

Optimus: I don't want to make you angry because I leave you.

Prowl: And how did you get your life again?

Optimus: You can say that Primus gives me the second chance.

Melly: And who are exactly you two?

Ari: Well, I guess this is the time to reveal who we are.

Veeka: Actually, we are..... (swings her wand [so does Ari], and they change from human into fairy-like Transformers) Trans-fairies.

Bumblebee: Trans-fairies? I think they are just in legend.

Optimus: No, Bumblebee. They are real.

Tasha: What are Trans-fairies?

Jazz: They are Transformers who can make your wish come true. They can also guard any Transformers after making an agreement.

Prowl: They can transform, like us, not only into vehicle, but also into everything, included human.

Sari: Whatever it is, I'm so happy to see your face again.

Optimus: So, I want to ask you again, do you want to be my girlfriend?

Sari: Of course, even I want to be your wife forever.

Optimus: Huh? Do you want to?

Sari: Immediately.

Optimus: How about tomorrow?

Sari: Yes! Yes!

Ari: Well, I think our mission is over.

Rina: What mission?

Veeka: We have an agreement with Optimus to protect Sari & him until she accept his love.

Optimus: Thanks for everything, Veeka, Ari.

Ari: (his tears comes out) Is this mean as goodbye forever? I'm still want to be with you.

Veeka: (punches Ari's head) Come on, we have to go home now. Well, goodbye, everyone!

Others: Goodbye!

Then, Veeka & Ari change to light & fly home.

Sari: (I hope we will meet again.)

The next day, everything for wedding is ready in AutoParadise. When Rina, Tasha, & Melly enter Sari's room, they see Sari wearing a beautiful white gown.

Melly: Wow, how beautiful you are.

Sari: In front of my future husband must beautiful, you know.

Rina: Hurry up! This is the time.

Then, the marriage begins. Rina, Tasha, & Melly's tears come out to see that. They can't believe that their friend is finally married. After it finishes, they see two people arrive in hurry.

Ari: Oh no. We're late.

Veeka: If you didn't ask the driver to take a shortcut, we wouldn't be like this.

Rina: Veeka! Ari! Hey, Sari, Optimus, look who has come!

Sari & Optimus come out from their room.

Optimus: Ah, you finally come.

Sari: This is a surprise.

Ari: Yeah. We have a new mission. To protect you all forever.

Sari: Do you make another agreement with them, Optimus?

Optimus: Of course.

Veeka: By the way, has the marriage not started yet?

Melly: It has ended.

Ari: NOOOOOO!

Few weeks later, Sari's baby has been born. The baby is the cute, handsome male baby. Sari & Optimus give him a name Revolution Prime Sumdac.

***THE END***

Review, please! 


End file.
